This invention relates to metal sheet coiling systems and more particularly to a carriage for a coiled metal sheet.
Coiling machines are generally known in the sheet metal or metal strip industries. Coiling machines forming long lengths of sheet or strip into coils which may then be more practical to move, for example to a finishing or manufacturing facility. In coiling these lengths of sheet or strip, the sheet or strip is typically wound about a spindle, for example a mandrel, and secured against unraveling before being conveyed away from the spindle, for example on a carriage.
There are various forms of securing coils against unraveling. For example, these include welding an outside edge of the coil to another portion of the coil, or binding the coil with straps. Typically, in order to prevent the coil from unwinding, the coil will secured while it is under tension on the spindle. Once the coil is secured, the spindle may be manipulated to release the tension on the coil, and allow the coil to be removed from the spindle.
A carriage for conveyance of a coil of ferromagnetic metal, the carriage includes a base portion having a carrier supporting a suspension mechanism, and a cradle portion, supported relative to the base portion by the suspension mechanism, the cradle portion having a magnetic saddle for engaging the coil of ferromagnetic metal.
The magnetic saddle may include a core of permanent magnetic material. The magnetic saddle may include electromagnet. The magnetic saddle may include a cover, which may be of permanent magnetic material, ferromagnetic metal, or any other suitable material.
The base portion may include a bracket connected to a transportation mechanism. The transportation mechanism may include at least one wheel-axel assembly. The transportation mechanism may include a sled. The base portion may include a bracket for cooperation with a transportation rail.